The world got hecked, now what?
by prec1ous pen
Summary: Sophie lives the life of a normal 17 year old. Except that she has another life as a vigilante hacker. What happenes when she gets sucked into a universe where injustice can only be batteled physically? Will she be able to adapt to this new world? Will she stand alone or, this time, have an army of friends backing her up? Discontinued, but up for adoption.
1. Sophie, the vigilante

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own any of the recognisable names, places and events.

* * *

"Ohmygod we got this! Yesss! We're fucking amazing," i said to _pokedemon, my most recent partner in "crime" through the headset as we finally broke through the website's security.

It was completely dark outside. The house was quiet, apart from my outburst of excitement just now. The only source of light was the computer screen shining dimly and covering my face in a soft glow.

I have been sitting here all day, working on a plan to break through the firewall of a dark web website featuring child pornography. I have teamed up with another hacker for this project. We planned on releasing information about the illegal activities of the website with proof and shutting it down. We've been working on it for a while now. It is not easy to break into the system of such a closely monitored illegal site. But we finally added the last touches today and the project is officially closed.

Now that the hard part was over, we erased our footsteps from the system and gave the information we obtained to a third party Anonymous hacker to do with it as he deems wise and just. He'll probably make it available online to show people how cruel the dark web is and even more the government for knowing this and doing nothing about it. To be honest, he is right.

But that is not my battle anymore. I usually leave the government-blaming and accusations of corruption to social justice warriors. I'm just a vigilante. I just spot bad guys and stop them. I see it like an obligation. I, as a decent human being, am obligated to help make the world better and help justice win, by putting my talent to a good use.

I might be a vigilante hacker at day, but at night I lead the life of a normal seventeen year old girl. I eat cornflakes and fruit, go jogging, read and learn. Don't ask me when I sleep, I don't know that either. Also, I hang out with my two best friends, like all the time: coffee and energy.

I don't go to school anymore, I graduated when I was sixteen. And I dropped out when I was fourteen. I educated myself for two years, in everything I wanted to learn and took my graduation exams separately at sixteen. The reason I dropped out is because I didn't think my lifestyle was compatible with the lifestyle others wanted me to lead. I liked to learn, but not necessarily things we learn in school, and not the way they teach us those things. Also, I was a hacker and I could never have time for my own little hacker-life and the horrendous amounts of unnecessary homework.

Since I've been sitting here all day, I decided to go jogging. So I put on my pretty cool -even if I say so myself- running outfit: A black running legging with leather knee patches, a really durable, waterproof, breathable nike airmax, which was baby pink and pastel blue with some sharp neon green for some contrast, my sport bra, a pink sport tank top and a black sweater.

After dressing up all sporty, I decided that it would be good for me if I took a vacation. These kinds of spontaneous outbursts often happen to me. But that's okay, I come and go as I please, since my parents are abroad all year, working in the business world, except for two or three days during the holidays, but even that is skipped some years. They skype with me on my birthday, or write me an email, but that's about the only contact I have with my "parents".

I won't be going far though, just to a hotel at the beach for the weekend, which is three kilometers from here. I found my cute baby pink backpack and I packed an extra set of running clothes, I'll probably mostly work out anyway, since I don't want my muscles to disappear from all teh sitting inside I usually do, a bikini, some gum, my phone with a solar- power bank, toothbrush and toothpaste and a cute, white chiffon dress, which was not overly fancy, in case I'll be eating out in some expensive place.

I called an uber driver and took off to have my -in my opinion- well deserved holiday.

I could never have imagined what kind of adventures i'd get instead of a simple weekend by the beach.


	2. Orcs and other inconveniences

**Chapter 2**

After arriving at the hotel in the dead of the night, I checked in and went to my assigned room. I was pretty excited for this little vacation of mine, since all I do is stay inside the whole day and work on my computer, mostly. I dumped my stuff on the bed and sat on the edge for a second, but exhaustion from the weeks worth of sleeping too little soon hit me and I leaned back on the bed. My legs were dangling from the edge, still in the same position I was sitting in. I sut my eyes for a second -I swear, just a second- and when I opened them again…

It was almost completely light and I couldn't feel my legs. I was still too tired, I have only slept for three hours at max, which is normally not extremely bad, but today, after such a success and no more projects to work on, I felt like I should just sleep until I can't anymore. So I crawled into the bed and under the covers, properly this time, and without even having the energy to change into pajamas, I fell asleep again.

The smell woke me up. The air has changed. It was different. It had a different scent. It smelled… bright and clear, it felt like breathing in liquid crystal. The next thing I noticed -still with my eyes closed- was the sound of birds. I opened my eyes, confused why I didn't smell ocean air mixed with smog and heard cars instead chirping birds.

I was instantly blinded by the light for a few seconds. When my eyes got used to the brightness I looked around me and saw that I was in a some kind of clearing. The trees around me were tall and the deeper I looked into the forest the huger they appeared to be. The grass had a way more intense colour than any grass I've ever seen. The leaves seemed to be bright shining jewels in places the sun fell on it from the right angle. The tiny white flowers half hidden under the grass seemed to glow in the sunlight. The sky was the purest blue and cotton candy-like clouds were lingering in some places above the emerald green forest.

I took in the beauty of this place. It was peaceful and quiet. It was quieter than the night and more peaceful than swimming in the ocean, when velvety water surrounds you and caresses you and where you are alone in the world for as long as your breath can hold. More quiet than anything I've ever experienced. It was not _silent,_ though. You could hear the wind softly ruffling the leaves of the trees and you could hear some birds still singing.

After this initial moment of appreciating the beauty of nature, I saw what was wrong. I WAS IN A FAIRYTALE FOREST AND I DID NOT GO TO SLEEP IN ONE!

I noticed what was missing: The constant smell of smog that no one noticed anymore, the noise of the city, the sound of the twenty first century, buildings, skyscrapers, gray sky, dim sunlight. Suddenly the beauty and perfection of this place became chokingly thick and it felt like the forest was closing in on me, as if it wanted to suck me in and keep me here, in this scarily perfect distortion of reality. Nothing felt familiar, everything was foreign. And, despise of the calmness the forest seemed to radiate, I couldn't keep my coolness and started hyperventilating.

I was looking around me frantically, searching for a way out, a way home. The clearing seemed to swirl around me and I felt like I was on the verge of fainting. And then suddenly my eyes caught sight of something out of place. A pink bundle a good twenty meters to my right. The artificial, pastely colour didn't match this place. It didn't belong here, but it was familiar to me. It made me calm down to see something as out of place as I was here. I went closer -and as I already suspected- it turned out to be my backpack with my extra set of running clothes, phone and a few other things.

My phone! Of course! I could just call someone for help or look at a navigation system. I unlocked it and saw immediately that there was no signal here. And my data didn't work. 'Damn it!', I thought. 'I'm lost. I need to get back home. I can't be far from civilisation, In rural areas the forests are never big anyway. I just need to walk in one direction and sooner or later I'll get out of this place, find a cellphone and go home.' I started to walk forward. I had no idea what direction, but since I didn't know where the forest was the closest to some city or house, it didn't matter which direction I walked to to me.

After what seemed like an infinity -but was just two hours since the last time I checked my phone in the clearing-, I got this overwhelming sense of danger. As if instead of tranquility the trees were radiating warnings and were disturbed. I ignored it, since I had really no reason to get all scared and panicky again. I can deal with hard situations. I do it all the time when hacking, I shouldn't get scared of some forest. It's just trees. I've faced greater dangers.

I started walking in a more steady pace, not because I was afraid, but because I just wanted to get home really soon. Or at least, that was what I told myself. And even though I didn't have proof I was in danger, I couldn't completely shut out the dreadful feeling.

Suddenly I halted and listened. I heard voices coming from behind some bushes. I hid behind a tree and wondered if it would be a wise decision to ask these people for help. I went closer and now I could hear what they were saying. "You are not a delicate little princess", snarled one deep, gruffy voice, "eat it raw. You filthy maggot, I will not cook it for you. Or do you want me to massage you and bathe you? Is that what you want, you loser, you coward little child?" The voice was almost screaming. Now another angry voice screeched, "Raw meat is all we've had for days. I want to feast! And if them whimpy elves find us because of the smoke, then so be it! I want to fight and feast! Fight and feast, I tell ya!" When the second voice finished I heard the sound of metal and another, sickening sound, which I later identified as sword-cutting-flesh-and-bones, and with a thud something heavy landed a few meters near me, between me and the bushes.

"There is your fight, coward!" Shrieked the first voice. I looked at the object that just fell near me and I almost let out a scream. It was a head! A grey-ish, ugly head. At the sight of the body part I concluded that it would be most unwise to ask these… things for advice, and decided that it would be for the best if I could put as much distance between myself and these...man...things as possible. I wanted to do the slowly-back-off-and-then-run-for-your-life thing, but my plan went wrong after literally the first step, exactly at the moment a twig snapped under my foot. I've seen enough horror movies to know where this is going. 'Great. A snapping twig. How original. And I thought I could survive a horror movie', I said to myself and I hoped the thing(s) -who knows how many there were- didn't hear the snapping.

Oh boy, was I wrong.


	3. The chase

An enormous, grey-ish man with yellow eyes appeared before me when I looked up from the ground. For a mere second we stared at each other. I was evaluating what to do: running would be pointless, he was way stronger than I was. I couldn't take him on in a fight, I wasn't that great at self defence. Fighting him didn't even seem like an option, since he seemed pretty experienced, strong and had knives, and apparently also a sword with which he just chopped off the head of his teammate. If he does that to a partner, what will he do to me?!

I saw more of these creepy murderers coming out from the bushes. There were six in total. I needed to think. Standing here was not an option. But the best thing I could do was run and see if I could hide somewhere or lose them. But I was too cautious of their every movement before me and I couldn't turn around and run. I needed to observe them, I needed to see how dangerous they were, I had to know if one of them moved even just an inch or tried to get his dagger. I needed to see every detail in the changes of my surrounding.

Because as long as I knew exactly what was going on around me, I couldn't succumb to uncertainty and panic. Panic leads to mistakes. And mistakes lead to failure. I've learned this long ago. The more you know, the less reason you have to be afraid.

But this was not a program and on a computer screen I was staring at. These were real life killers and I had no idea what to do. "Hello. Can I help you with something?" I asked in a fairly normal tone. After all, I couldn't be sure they wanted to kill me. It just seemed like a polite thing to do and the only thing to do. Now I was hoping they would just talk to me and not murder me and then go back to their bushes.

"We've had the fight, now let's have our feast, boys!" Yelled the biggest one, which seemed to be the leader, and also the one who chopped off the head of the other man. The others gave a war cry and I saw them, as of in slow motion, move in my direction. I saw their knees slightly bend and their foot coming off the ground and towards me. I knew this was the moment I couldn't be scanning them any more, the danger got too real. I turned around, tearing my eyes from them and bolted. I was looking behind me frantically, making sure none of them gained more distance than I planned, not wanting to be surprised if they catch up.

After around six or seven seconds of running, one of them -the leader- has catched me and tackled me to the ground with himself on top of me. I was never good at rugby and this life-death situation did not improve my nonexistent talent as I tried to untackle myself to no avail. "Feast! Feast!" The one on top of me said. "I'm gonna feast on yer body, on yer flesh, how do you like that, huh?" He breathed the last part slowly on my cheek with an evil grin in a voice filled with malice. I could smell his stench that seemed to pour from his breath. I was struggling and trying to break free.

I saw that he had a dagger in his right shoe. There were two more man in front of me, they had mud and leaves caked on their clothes. They must have been hiding in the woods for a while. Clearly they didn't live here, they didn't have a house here and their priority must have been to remain unseen, since even basic hygiene didn't matter to them. They must be bandits. Or murderers… well, that one was a fact. I couldn't see the other three and that worried me more than anything… But not for long.

He grabbed both my wrists and yanked them above my head. He pressed his body against mine and the air was pushed out of my lungs. I could smell him and feel his skin against me. I was scared, because I didn't know what was going to happen and I couldn't see what was happening around me. I was uncertain and didn't want to panic. I tried to see an opening in their defences. Or change strategy. But I couldn't come up with anything, I was not used to physical fighting.

He pushed my head down, with my left ear touching the ground. And then I heard it: the unmistakeable sound of hooves coming our way.

* * *

Hey guys, this story has been discontinued.

It was my first fanfic and I just feel like I have better ideas developed in my head now, so I don't feel like finishing this one.

If you want to adopt the idea and rewrite it and continue writing it, feel free to do so.


End file.
